


Burning Shadows (Tog Acotar Crossover)

by Manon_TheWitchQueen_Blackbeak



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Mentions of the Inner Circle (ACoTaR), Orynth, Sarah J Maas, Terresen, The Inner Circle - Freeform, The Night Court, Velaris, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manon_TheWitchQueen_Blackbeak/pseuds/Manon_TheWitchQueen_Blackbeak
Summary: Set after Empire of Storms and A Court of Mist and FuryWhat has Aelin been through in Maeves dungeons? How has she been broken? Aelin flee’s from Maeves dungeon through a Wyrdgaye to find herself trapped away from her people in a strange land full of strange people’s. Who can she trust?Feyre has been in the Spring Court for a month now, she has sent reports back to the night court through the bond but has no real way to destroy them yet, she’s struggling when a strange unexpected visitor arrives. Can Feyre use this Stranger to save Prythian and the world?This is a really bad summary but still.





	1. Aelin (1)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is MOSTLY canon compliant till the beginning of Koa and Acowar (or till the end of Eos and Acomar) but I have changed some things before that cause I can and cause I wanted to.

I laid still in my iron coffin not caring about my wounds or chains, I was getting sick again, I could feel it they would be forced to bring in a healer to fix me soon enough, probably in a few weeks, of course they would heal me only as much as Maeve allowed, just enough to keep me alive but never enough to quench the hunger, the same with my wounds and injuries keeping me in living hell for who knows how long.

I could barely remember the time before my prison my days were a haze of pain and nothing unending boredom locked alone in the dark, trapped that was where I was now in the dark, not for long though, Cairn would come soon enough then maybe I’d see light not the sun though they never let me see the sun, I was Mala Goddess of the Sun’s heir the sun might bring me strength, so no the only light I saw was what Cairn needed to perform his horrific duty.

Later

I could hear Cairn come dragging his blade along the stone walls no doubt to intimidate and scare me, when this all first began I used to find it amusing seeing that I had used that same strategy against many of the poor fools Arobynn had unleashed me upon, nowadays I couldn’t bring myself to feel anything at all.

I listened silently as he fiddled with the many locks caging me, he grinned as he opened the squealing coffin door  
“Hello Aelin. Did you get a good nights sleep?” He asked maliciously, he knew it was impossible to get “a good nights sleep” in these chains but I kept my mouth shut knowing that speaking out would only cause me pain, it was a lesson neither Arobynn nor Endovier could teach me, I knew Cairn and Maeve we’re far worse, “No? Well let’s get this over done with then?” There was anger in Cairns voice were there was usually only dark joy,

“You see Aelin your friends are causing us some trouble,” he tapped his knife around the rim of the coffin I still lay in. I stared blankly at him knowing I should be glad my friends were making progress or scared of what Cairn would do to me because of it, but I just couldn’t they might not have gotten what they wanted, Cairn and Maeve, but they had still broken me. “We need this to stop we need you to stop them, we need you to swear the blood oath, and that’s my job to…convince you to, so Maeve blames me, so if I can’t break you maybe she’ll come down here herself to do it, do you want that?”

I remembered the other occasions Maeve had graced me with her presence and the horrors she’d shown me how close she had come to breaking my mental shield to tearing my mind apart she didn’t know just how close she had come before giving up.. “So for rutting once in your life will you just cooperate?!” The anger in his voice growing, but I knew that anger was formed from fear, and that thought lit a feeling inside my god the first time in a long time, maybe Cairn will feel some pain of his own soon.

His taunting over Cairn dragged me out of the coffin and along the floor I was to weak to walk anyway, he pulled me over to a previously set up station in the far corner of my dungeon home, another fae warrior stood to his side looking highly conflicted about participating in the torture of an adolescent girl, Cairn noticed it to “Just light the fire and go.” He growled threateningly, Fire, I jolted slightly on the floor were I half lay half sat supported by Cairns cruel grasp, he only grinned at me,  
“Yes, si- Yes sir” He stammered, his fear winning over any moral resignations he might feel I watched as the flames sparked to light in the new fire pit, I felt my own magic reacting as well, it roared and tried to escape the iron chains that held it as securely as they held me, I knew my magic had been trapped within me for far to long, it can be dangerous not to release your magic regularly especially for someone as powerful as me.

I watched as the nameless fae warrior hurried away, Cairns smile only grew as he turned to me  
“So, do you want to talk now? Tell me about the Wyrdkeys, where they are, who has them?” He seemed almost delighted when I failed to reply. Cairn was a sadist.

He turned dragging me the last few feet to the fire, it hurt as it’s heat beat at my face, my body instinctively reacted twisting away trying to push Cairn of me, but he was a fae warrior and I was a sickly prisoner. He pushed me in deeper I faced him as he laughed at my screams as the fire burnt my head, my scalp, my shoulder and upper back, this was wrong so wrong fire was mine it was my element my gift I could feel my magic inside me it loved the flames around my I screamed at it its killing me! It’s killing me! But my magic didn’t care this was the closest it could get to freedom and it was going to love it, it burnt me, like it did when I was a child and didn’t know how to control my gifts but even then it was part of me mine but this wasn’t mine it was it’s own, I blacked out from the pain as Cairn laughed at me taunting me “Now do you want to talk?” “Doesn’t sound very intelligible to me.” I was in to much pain to care.


	2. Feyre (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda a filler chapter. Things will probably happen in the next three chapters

Feyre’s perspective

I hated this pretty little hellhole, I’d been stuck here for a month already and was no closer to destroying them than before, Tamlin was still the same over protective ass he always was, at least he let me go outside now, with guards of course, but he was convinced there would be no reason to tell me about their war plans, and Lucien was strongly encouraging that. I huffed slightly walking down the corridor to the dining hall, I stopped in front of the door taking the time to compose my sweet helpless damsel mask before entering.

“Hello Tamlin, Lucien, Ianthe,” I greeted them bobbing my head to each of them in turn  
“Good morning Feyre.” Ianthe replied happily, smiling a snakes smile at me, I slid into my seat between Tamlin and Ianthe testing my head on Tamlin’s shoulder, I noticed Lucien watching me closely as he had been near constantly for the last month, I shrugged it off he had no proof besides Tamlin was to unpredictable at the moment for him to take such accusations up.

Conversation around the table began again plans for meeting with some high ranking Hybern officials, plans to sell their ideas to the people of Spring but never anything about what they’d discuss or what their ideas actually were, did they not trust me? I knew Lucien didn’t but Tamlin and Ianthe I poked my food with my fork not hungry, Maybe they’re just concerned how their plans might affect me mentally, I mused silently, I’d done a good job playing broken little Feyre this past month I’d even managed to avoid Tamlin’s advances by lying about the ‘terrible’ things they’d done to me in the night court, it made me sick to say such things about my family, and I couldn’t even talk to Rhys about it, we’d decided early on that we shouldn’t use the bond excessively incase someone noticed something of.

“May I go for a walk in the gardens later today?” I asked abruptly causing a end to the conversation, I hated doing this, asking such questions ‘may I?’ As if I needed permission to go outside, Tamlin’s face looked up at me worriedly, I mentally scoffed at him, these were his own gardens surely he should know they’re safe,  
“If your guards go with you,” He replies with finality,  
“Bu-“ No, no buts you must be a compliant little female, Tamlin growled at me slightly letting me know there was no changing his mind, it infuriated me despite the fact I was going to agree anyway, I was high Lady of the night court for cauldrons sake we were of equal rank he shouldn’t be able to boss me around “Yes Tamlin, of course, may I return to my rooms?” He grunted slightly still annoyed at my questioning, I took that as a yes and walked out.

I was annoyed at the idea of guards not just because it meant I was weak, but also because I had wanted to talk to Rhys again today something I only did when I was alone and away from the manor, now I might not get the chance, I sighed I didn’t really have anything to say to him I just wanted to hear his voice again even if it was only in my head, I reached my rooms grabbing a book from my shelf and sitting down to practice my reading, I was getting very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m pretty bad at writing Feyres perspective (or anything at all but hey) but this is my first fanfic so any advices is helpful


End file.
